Mirror Coat (move)
Mirror Coat (Japanese: ミラーコート Mirror Coat) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Generations II and III If the last amount of damage done to the user before the use of Mirror Coat is greater than 0 and was dealt by a special move, Mirror Coat will do twice as much damage as taken by that attack to the opponent. Pokémon are immune to Mirror Coat, but otherwise, Mirror Coat's type has no effect on the damage done to the target. Mirror Coat is a decreased priority move. If the opponent does not use a decreased priority move during the round that it is used, Mirror Coat will go last regardless of the user's or opponent's speed. If the opponent also uses a decreased priority move during the same round, the attack order of the users will be determined normally. Mirror Coat will only consider the last strike of a multi-strike move. It does not counter a move absorbed by a . Mirror Coat cannot be activated by , regardless of its actual type and damage category. In Double Battles, Mirror Coat will hit the last opponent that dealt special damage to the attacker. Mirror Coat cannot affect allied Pokémon. Mirror Coat can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV onwards Mirror Coat can no longer be copied by . As is a special move regardless of its actual type, it can now activate Mirror Coat. In Triple Battles, Mirror Coat can hit non-adjacent opponents provided a non-adjacent opponent was the last Pokémon to attack the user. Mirror Coat is effective against , and even though these moves use the target's Defense stat to calculate damage. If the Pokémon using Mirror Coat is hit by a special move that deals 0 damage, Mirror Coat becomes a special move with 1 base power. Mirror Coat can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra three appeal points if any of the moves , or was used in the prior turn. Description |The foe will receive double the damage the user sustained from a special attack. High accuracy.}} |Counters a Spcl. Atk. move double.}} |Counters a Spcl. Atk move double.}} |Counters the foe's special attack at double the power.}} |A retaliation move that pays back the foe's special attack double.}} |Counters a special attack at double the power.}} |A retaliation move that counters any special attack, inflicting double the damage taken.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |form=Alola Form}} }} 48 |48 38 }} 58 |58 48 }} }} 45 |45|45}} 73 |73|form=Defense Forme}} 33 |33|33}} By Special move Generation IV }} Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation IV Generation V In other games The user gains the Mirror Coat status and returns any damage dealt to it from special moves equal to the damage received. Oddly in Explorers of Time and Darkness, though moves are assigned as Physical or Special in game, Mirror Coat will return damage from damaging moves from types previously assigned as special prior to the Physical/Special split. The Mirror Coat status lasts 11-12 , or 6 turns. Pokémon GO }} Description |The user gains the Mirror Coat status. The user returns the damage it takes from any Special Attack moves used by a foe beside it.}} |Gives the user a Mirror Coat status, which reflects the damage from specific types of direct moves back at an enemy.}} |Gives the user a Mirror Coat status, which reflects the damage from Special Attack moves back at an enemy.}} | }} |You'll get the Mirror Coat status, which reflects the damage from a special move back at an enemy.}} |You'll get the Mirror Coat status condition, which enables you to counter when you take damage from a special move.}} |} |} In the anime |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} |Transform (move)|Transform}}}} In the manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga * Mirror Coat was used by an unknown Pokémon belonging to Team Aqua in Mixing It Up with Magcargo. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generations II and III, this move cannot reflect , regardless of its type. This is because Hidden Power was always determined by the game to be , so even if it was a Special type, like or , Mirror Coat would always fail against Hidden Power, while Counter would always reflect it. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=鏡面反射 表面塗層 鏡子外衣 鏡子大衣 |zh_cmn=鏡面反射 / 镜面反射 表面塗層 / 表面涂层 鏡子外衣 鏡子大衣 神秘护身 |nl=Spiegellaag |fi=Peilipinta (OS/early AG) Peilaus (AG110) |fr=Voile Miroir |de=Spiegelcape |el=Αντανάκλαση |he=מעטה מראה Mahate Marha |id=Lapisan Cermin Jas Cermin |it=Specchiovelo |ko=미러코트 Mirror Coat |pl=Lustrzany Płaszcz Lustrzane Odbicie Lustrzana Warstwa |pt_br=Casaco Espelhado (games, -present) Escudo Espelho (early anime) |pt_eu=Capa Reflexo Capa Espelho |ru=Зеркальный Щит Zerkal'nyy Shchit |sr=Reflektujući oklop |es_la=Barrera de Espejo (EP174) Escudo Espejo (EP189-EP217, XY001) Espejo (AG109-AG110) Espejo Escudo (DP079) "Defensas" (XY033) |es_eu=Manto Espejo |vi=Bội Lực }} Category:Decreased priority moves Category:Moves that deal direct damage Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Spiegelcape es:Manto espejo fr:Voile Miroir it:Specchiovelo ja:ミラーコート zh:镜面反射（招式）